Camping's More Like Ramping!
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Camping or what? Read @ your risk. I warned you! BTW, this story has parts from other ppl's stories...It was recently brought to my attention that 1 of the stories was Unexplainable Attraction by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp


Kiba drove the boys' red Porche while Ino drove the girls' black 7-seat Verso. They all reached the cabin at the same time. Kakashi was there to 'supervise' them. They were all 18 except for Temari, who was 20, and Kankuro and Tenten who were both 19.

The boys got out their stuff and put it inside before going to help the girls. Ino opened the trunk to reveal 7 full bags.

"Where'd all this come from?" asked Kankuro.

"One bag for everyone except me," she chirped cheerfully, "I brought 3."

"What?! Did ya have to bring ya whole room?"

"Please, it wouldn't even begin to fit." scoffed Kiba.

"You've been in it?" asked Kankuro slyly.

Kiba ignored him and hauled out two bags. In fact, he had been in her room. Heck, he'd even been in her bed. But not the way you'd think. It's just that their parents go way back and they ended up staying at each others' a few times.

There were only 5 beds in the cabin but they were double-deckers. Kiba got the top bunk nearest the door; Ino took the underneath, Naruto took the top in the next one while Hinata took the underneath, Temari took the top and Shikamaru took the underneath of the next bed, Kankuro and Tenten took the next bed; Kankuro on top and Tenten underneath and lastly, Kakashi took the underneath and Sakura took the top of the final bed.

Kiba looked around the cabin. Sakura was lying down, Kakashi was reading his porn book, Temari was nagging Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass and do something for once, Tenten had started a conversation with Kankuro, Akamaru was sleeping in a corner and Ino was sitting on the bench to the side, legs crossed, showing off her nice legs, filing her nails.

There was no lie. Kiba found Ino very sexually attractive in every way possible. He couldn't help being jealous every time she obsessed over another man (like Sasuke or Shino or Sai). She wasn't one of those stereotypical dumbass weakling blondes; this chick could fight and looked pretty damn hot at the same time. She was smart too.

Basically, they hate each other. Not because they're not alike, more because they're _too _much alike; he's loud, she's loud, he's cocky, she's cocky, he **will** kill you if you judge his sex approach, same with her.

"Hey, guys, wanna take a swim? The lake behind the cabin's free." Tenten suggested.

"Yeah, good idea!"

The girls gave the boys their swim trunks and locked them out the cabin with Akamaru who had woken up at the mention of swimming. Sakura put on a pink bikini with green seams, Ino put on a cerulean blue bikini, Hinata put on a pale lavender bikini, Temari put on an olive green and Tenten put on a chocolate brown.

They went outside. The guys had all changed into black swim trunks (of course, Kakashi still had on his mask). Hinata gathered their clothes and put it on Ino's mattress.

They all went to the lake. Temari leaned on the edge of the lake, next to Shikamaru. Kankuro was staring at a blushing Tenten's boobs. Hinata was at the deep end with Naruto. Sakura was trying to get Kakashi to remove his mask and Kiba was trying to get Ino to come in the water. Akamaru was splashing everyone and barking happily.

"Aww, Ino, the water's not deep." he said, standing up to prove his point.

The water only reached his waist. Still, she refused to join him.

"It's not that I'm afraid or anything Kiba. Really, I just don't want to come in. The water's too cold."

"Aww, c'mon babe. I'll keep you warm."

"The world's coming to an end! Kiba's flirting with _Ino_!!!" shouted Kankuro.

"Is not!" denied Ino and Kiba.

"I distinctly heard him call you 'babe' and he promised to keep you 'warm'." smiled Sakura.

"You guys are so… so… ugh!!!" fumed Ino, storming back into the cabin.

"Really guys, you could've been a bit more considerate." sighed Kiba, getting up and following her.

"He does like her." said Naruto in awe.

"Yeah. Now where were we?" asked Kankuro, turning back to Tenten and her big boobs.

She blushed scarlet as he pulled her down up to her neck in water and did the same, before massaging her breasts. At least no one noticed.

Naruto was currently doing the same to Hinata, only she wasn't blushing and her hands were inside his pants (Hinata grows bold!!!).

Temari had herself pressed up to Shikamaru, trying to get him to take notice of her. He yawned and placed a hand between her legs to keep her satisfied. She bit back her moans as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Once inside the cabin, Ino moved the boys' clothes on Hinata's mattress. Then she dropped on her bed and covered her face with her hands.

Kiba came in then. She looked sooo sexy that he wanted to fuck her right there. Instead, he got a towel, dried off, spread the towel on the edge of her bed and sat on it.

"Ino?"

"Leave me alone!" she squeaked, turning her back to him, face still covered with her hands.

"Ino, ignore them. The water's not that cold, really. And actually, I was kinda flirting with you but if you want I'll stop." he said, rubbing her back.

"Kiba? Do you really like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. C'mon, let's go take a swim." he said getting up.

"Wait."

He sat back down as she turned to face him. Then, she pulled him down ontop of her and kissed him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands went around her waist. He felt her breasts pressing up against him and he moaned and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue explored her mouth. One of his hands stroked her thigh and she smiled in pleasure. He smelt her get wet and smirked.

Just then, the door opened and a dripping Kakashi walked in. They didn't notice him even as he cleared his throat, lost in their own little world.

"Ino, Kiba, enough."

They jumped apart, blushing like hell.

"S-sensei."

"Are you two planning on staying her or are you going to join us outside?"

"Hai."

They got up and followed him outside. Everyone looked at them curiously. Ino blushed and hid behind Kiba. Akamaru ran towards and around them, barking excitedly. Everyone then turned to Kakashi who shrugged and went back to his previous position next to Sakura.

Kiba pulled Ino in front of him, hugged her and walked with her to his previous place in the water. They sank down to the floor and she leaned into him as he massaged her waist.

Kakashi knew that he should stop all the sexual activities going on but he decided against it. Everyone was old enough to know if that was what they really wanted. The only thing was that they should go in separate places. The only people not involved were he and Sakura who was still trying to get him to remove his mask.

"No."

"Please? I'll do anything you want."

"You'll have sex with someone?"

"Yeah. If it means you'll never wear your mask again, I will."

"Okay. Have sex with someone and I'll never wear it again. But I'll have to see you fulfill your part."

She ran her hands over his abs. and he growled sexily, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You said 'someone' sensei. I'm gonna have sex with you."

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private then."

"Let's go in the forest."

They got up and everyone looked at them.

"We have some business to take care off. Carry on whatever you're doing. Oh, and you can do _anything_ you want while we're gone." said Kakashi.

He and Sakura found a secluded spot. She pulled off his mask and kissed him fully on the lips. One of the bikini straps fell down her shoulder as a cold breeze blew through the clearing, making her shiver and pull herself closer to him.

She felt his erection and giggled. He took this opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and sucked on his tongue while her hands travelled down to his dick. He took off her bra and massaged her breasts as she got rid of his trunks. He kissed down her neck and she shouted out in pleasure when his hand went inside her underwear. He sucked on her breast for a while before tending to the other. She held his head closer to her and moaned again.

"Kakashi…you…are…so…sexy…and…I…need…you…inside…of…me…right…now…" she panted.

He gently lay her down on the forest floor and removed her panties. She opened her legs for him but he lowered his head to her entrance instead. She gasped as he licked her. Just like that, the electric tingles caused her hips to arch upwards.

One hand held down her right hip whilst the other rested on her left shin. It was too pleasurable for her to do anything but moan happily. She felt Kakashi's tongue circle around her clitoris, felt his teeth nibble it a little. She whined happily, her hips fighting his hold.

He returned to her before she could get used to the feeling, causing her to feel empty.

Smiling, Kakashi hitched her legs over his shoulder, causing his member to brush against her entrance. Sakura groaned in both impatience and pleasure, throwing her head back against the floor. Slowly, he slipped his tip in and continued on. She winced and began to cry out, but was stopped by a kiss.

"Shh," Kakashi murmured as he continued in.

He stopped suddenly, as if he had hit a barrier. Exhaling, Sakura opened her eyes to see the Copy Ninja looking down on her with a questioning look on his face. As if she knew what he was asking, she gave a firm nod.

Once given the permission he wanted, he slammed into her the rest of the way. Sakura began to cry out in pleasure, but her cries were muffled when he kissed her. Slowly, he began a rhythm to his thrusts; left, right, up and down. Wincing in pleasure, she called out his name as she felt something quickly approaching.

She felt Kakashi slowing down which was also when she realized her eyes were closed.

"Wh-why are you...stopping?" she managed between breaths.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes!" she exhaled.

Smiling, Kakashi nearly pulled out of her, then slammed back in again. She cried out, and he did not stop her.

"Nnaagh! Keep...going! Faster! Aaah, I'm almost...there!"

Her hands had buried themselves in his hair and were needfully gripping at the roots. With each call and pant she made, he upped the speed and friction.

"Aah! Just a little...more!"

At this, Kakashi kissed her neck. Shivers ran down her spine, she arched upwards, and produced some sort of liquid.

Smiling, he kissed her and murmured, "My turn now."

Without warning, Kakashi released something warm into her; semen.

"Hmm...Sorry." Kakashi murmured as he laid on her fully, "We get tired after we cum."

He sighed in exhaustion and buried his face into her neck. He kissed it softly and inserted two fingers into her entrance again and began massaging it.

"Kakai-sensei, what are you-"

"This'll make you feel better when you wake up later. You're tired now-go to sleep."

"You're tired too," she argued, but closed her eyes anyway.

He sighed, got up, found their clothes, put on hers for her and then put on his. He lifted her and carried her to a nearby cave, where he lay her down gently and got into a comfortable position, laying his head between her neck and shoulder and resting his other hand between her breasts. In a matter of minutes, he was completely out.

As soon as Kakashi and Sakura left, Kankuro got up, pulled Tenten up and led her to the cabin, where he locked the doors and windows and put down the curtains.

"Tenten…are you okay with this?"

"Yeah." she blushed.

"Good." he replied, kissing her.

The need for dominance ripped through her body. She retreated from him, backed him up to a bed and tackled him on it; her thighs on either side of his body and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his almost violently. She wrestled with his tongue for dominance. Nipping his lip and sucking his tongue, giving herself completely to passion. Nothing else mattered or existed.

She moaned feeling the urgency, she needed it rough immediately. He grunted pulling away from her swollen lips understanding the moan she had let go and flipped her around onto the bed belly down. She was only dressed in chocolate brown panties and a matching bra. He easily unclasped the bra clip, freeing her breast from the confines. She was a full C, he noticed from the side of her body. Lifting her hips up, and making her breast swing slightly since they were not lying directly onto the bed.

"Hurry," she moaned, pushing her hips back hard against his hips instantly feeling the hardness of his member. Thrilled she repeated the action and he grunted from the force of her push.

His hands dug into her hips holding her still, and pushing her upper body back down flat against the bed. He removed his shorts with one strong tug, and touched the bottom of her panties feeling the moistness of the garment. She probably wasn't fully ready. He heard her whimper and nearly lost his mind with passion, moving the moist panties aside and diving his member into her depths in one strong penetrating thrust.

She screamed at the sudden invasion, she hadn't seen his size before he forced every inch of himself into her. He hit the back of her vaginal wall, and it was painful yet amazing pleasurable. Shaking from the passion she moved her hips back so that he would continue. He instantly pulled out almost all the way and slammed into her again, Tenten muffled her screams in the pillow that appeared in her hands. Her walls closed around so tightly around his shaft that Kankuro felt he would lose his control any second. But he ignored the thought; pulling out of her trembling form and pushing fully into her making her twitch and scream in pleasure.

She could take a lot of pain; she dipped her hips and pushed back up trying to make him slam into her faster, harder, to overpower her into near unconsciousness. Again he got the hint and dug his fingers into her hips as he slammed into her in a fast rhythm, keeping good control of his own body even in the insane speed and strength he was using. Her orgasm quickly built, making her scream in pleasure as she felt her juices push against his invading manhood. Her walls crushed around him tightly, slowing his pace until he fully pulled out of her and the sudden emptiness made her want to collapse but then she herself turned onto her back so that she was looking up as he dug his face into her overflowing cunt. He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent before kissing her lower lips as if they were her second mouth.

Tenten gripped the sheets she laid on, praying for more as he nipped, sucked, and fingered her already swollen womanhood. Every touch felt electrifying and hot, shocking her into an orgasm minutes apart from each other.

He looked up the line of her body, from her toned creamy thighs, up her flat stomach, pass her thin waist, and in between the valley of her heaving breast to watch the expressions playing on her face. Intense satisfaction, she was a gorgeous specimen more beautiful than ever.

She looked down her body and caught Kankuro staring up at her; he had stopped his attention on her lower lips and had been watching the after affects of her last orgasm. She breathed heavily, trying to get her breathing under control and back to normal but his animalistic satisfaction only excited her further.

"I can stimulate every nerve in your body, and give you the best memorable sexual experience you'll ever have," he smirked in a deeper huskier voice, the voice alone made Tenten's inside melt into total submission, his fingers drawing small designs in her inner thighs as her heart slowed.

She opened her legs slightly wider giving him an inviting view. He didn't notice the strength in his hands as he gripped her thighs suddenly and slammed into her wet depths. She screamed, but it was filled with more pain than pleasure.

She winced at the sudden invasion and roughness. He noticed her discomfort almost immediately, not slowing his thrust but gentling his hold on her thighs and shooting red hot chakra into her body awakening every numb nerve into feeling every single thrust he made to the max. Her back arched, and she bit her own lip drawing a trail of blood from the attempt to silence the screams.

Her eyes couldn't stay open, it was literally impossible as they rolled to the back of her head in bliss. He had not been boasting; she had never felt this amazing during sex. She couldn't think; she couldn't do anything more but feel the power he easily had over her body.

His arms trembled, he really wanted to grab her harder, to make her painfully aware of his dominance, but she looked delicate and he didn't want to break her. She was pleasing him beyond belief and she didn't even do anything, her facial expressions and complete submission in this situation flipped his switch.

Her hands found his fleshing hands over her thighs and she followed the length of his arms to the back of his upper arms. Her fingers dug into his flesh painfully, and then with surprising strength she pulled him down to kiss him forcefully on the mouth again. Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise, his elbows holding up his weight on either side of her thin waist; giving him enough support to keep thrusting into her at the same speed and rhythm.

"Harder," she begged against his lips, before pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring it.

He groaned, feeling the other side of her. She could be dominant if needed, the sudden realization made him wonder how she would be if she were on top. The strength she demonstrated and the urgency she expressed really turned him on. He pushed harder and deeper into her, placing her hands on her buttocks squeezing tightly and slamming into her again and again.

She forgot the attempt to quiet her screams, and gave herself over to the over powering demand of voice. She screamed in intense pleasure digging into his back as he moved from her mouth and ravished her neck roughly. He suckled her breast giving each equal attention, then going back to her neck, loving the feel of her thundering vein on the side of her neck. He lost the rhythm of his thrust and pushed crazily into her, his release building until he slammed into her one last time and saw lights flash before his eyes as he finally released deep into her.

Tenten's legs which had wrapped themselves around his waist, dropped onto the bed shakily empty of all energy. Kankuro dropped a lot of his weight over her small body, holding most of his weight up by his elbows as he attempted to catch his breath. He stared at her face, her eyes were still closed and her breath slowly went back to normal. Her features were delicate and feminine.

A little surprised at his own weakness Kankuro pushed off of her curvaceous body, and laid on his own side of the bed. By the leveling of her breathing she was falling into unconsciousness and wouldn't wake up till the next day.

After Kankuro and Tenten had left, Naruto and Hinata excused themselves and went to a small cave that Naruto had discovered earlier.

He kissed her fully on the lips. The next thing she knew, he was naked. She was too. He smirked. His warm, wonderful, large hands were on her body, on her waist, on her breasts, between her legs, all at once. She moaned and arched into him, and he kissed her, nuzzling her neck, nipping at her collar bone, savoring her skin. She wanted him closer, closer, couldn't they close the gap between them yet? No, apparently not, he tortured her some more, his tongue hot against her skin, his hands roaming all over her body like romping pets. His cock nudged her thigh, her hands ran through his hair and held on for dear life as her body bucked in response to him.

He chuckled into her neck, tickling her, eliciting a giggle. He kissed her again, sweetly, so sweetly, and she tentatively probed into his mouth before he bullied her back. She let him in, willingly, wanting his domination, craving his control. He slipped a finger into the warmth below her navel, and she all but screamed. She screamed his name as she came. She whimpered as he brought himself to her entrance, whispering her name with a delicate sort of love, as though it was a strand of spider silk that would snap if spoken too loudly…

"Hinata …"

"Naruto …"

She ran her hands along his firm chest; she loved the feeling of his muscles as her hands rubbed them. Hinata moved from kissing his neck down to his chest. She could see the tremendous bulge from his penis and couldn't wait any longer. Hinata got down to the floor on her knees and stared at it noticing how big it was, involuntarily licking her lips. She reached up and wrapped a hand around it as far as she could. Her thumb was barely able to touch her fingers; it was so thick. Slowly her hand moved back and forth, teasingly.

Naruto looked down; he couldn't believe how hot it looked to have Hinata stroking his dick he had to do everything he could to stop himself from cumming right there. Her mouth was watering so much that it was starting to dribble down the sides of lips. She brought her face closer and stuck out her tongue running along the underside of his penis. Shivers went through Naruto's whole body. Opening her mouth wide she put his head into her mouth and started to suck.

"That feels so good Hinata. Your mouth is so warm and wet; please stick it all the way in." Naruto had never felt this pleasure before; he wasn't sure how he hadn't cum yet but could feel it getting close.

Not wanting to displease her man, Hinata sucked more of his cock into her mouth until her nose bumped into his pubic bone. She had never tasted anything like Naruto's dick before but she loved it. Hinata would make sure she got more of it in the future. Soon her head was bobbing up and down on Naruto and he was grunting loudly getting to the edge of cumming.

"Hinata… I'm g-going to…"

Hinata looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw the lust there. She wanted his cum, to swallow all that he gave her. Her eyes sent him over the edge and he let loose into her mouth. The initial spurt surprised Hinata but was quick to recover not wanting to lose any of it. Her mouth moved back to just the head to make room for all the sperm flowing in. It ran across her tongue and though it was a little bitter she loved the taste. His thick cream kept cumming and she was doing her best to swallow it all until at last the spurts started to slow down and decrease in volume. Hinata smiled knowing she was able to give him so much pleasure. She licked the remaining cum from her fingers.

She raised her knees up to her chest and spread them to give him easy access. Naruto memorized the sight before him, the sight of Hinata presenting herself to him, it looked so good.

"Please Naruto, I'm so hot. I need you to make me cum. Just lick me down there and I promise to make you feel good later," she begged.

The scent of her pussy filled his nose. He was surprised to find it intoxicating. He stuck his tongue out and lightly grazed her nether lips. She whimpered at the sudden feel and loss of Naruto's tongue. Emboldened to go further, he vigorously lapped her pussy. He licked all over wanting to get all of the tasty juices coming out. Hinata's whimpers were turning into screams as her pleasure was mounting. She was now grinding her hips into his face trying to get as much contact as she could. The sudden thrust of Naruto's tongue deep inside her pussy sent Hinata off into her orgasm. Juice was freely flowing onto Naruto's face and he was lapping at all he could get.

Hinata was just recovering from her first orgasm caused by Naruto's tongue when she felt him climb on top of her. She was so happy for what was to come next. Naruto grabbed his dick and rubbing it against her wet slit. Hinata groaned at the new sensation then gasped as his head parted her tight lips. He was pushing in and felt the resistance that she kept intact all her life. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes making sure she was ready. She nodded vigorously knowing it was time and she needed to feel him pounding into her. Naruto pushed his entire length in one stroke to get her through the pain faster. Hinata winced and let out scream only to be silenced by Naruto's lips. She held tight to his shoulders waiting for the pain to subside.

"It will be over soon, just relax my love, and it will feel good again," he whispered.

After a minute of rest Hinata nodded to him that she was ready. Naruto gradually pulled his cock back until just the head was left inside then pushed back into her. He did this over and over and each time Hinata felt the pain fade until all that was left was pure pleasure.

"Keep going Naruto. It feels so good. I love how big and hard your cock feels inside my pussy. I want all of it."

Naruto loved that she was getting into it and was talking dirty to him. He started to push harder with each stroke making her moan.

"NARUTO! God, yes, fuck me harder. I need to feel your cock deep inside my tight little pussy. You like how tight it is don't you? Do you want to fill me up with all you sweet cum? I already had a taste in my mouth so now my pussy needs to feel the cum filling it up."

Naruto was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could. All the things she was saying were spurring him on, he knew he would blow his load any second.

"I'm cumming Naruto! Please cum with me, I want to feel you explode inside of me when I cum."

Hinata's vaginal walls closed around his dick making it even tighter inside. This was all he could take and pushed all the way into her pussy and let loose a torrent of cum. He quickly filled her up and what couldn't fit started to seep out her pussy and onto the floor. Hinata's orgasm was flowing through her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around her love holding him close. Naruto kissed her before pulling out of her.

They got into a comfortable sleeping position after putting on their clothes.

Only Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Ino and Akamaru remained at the lake. Shikamaru removed his fingers from Temari and she groaned at the sudden loss of his touch. He got up and walked into the forest, opposite of where Kakashi and Sakura had left. Temari got up and followed him.

He stopped when he reached a certain spot and she bumped into him. He spun around and tackled her to the floor. She grunted as he straddled her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled.

"Y-yeah." she panted, trying to sit up.

Something stirred inside of him. It encouraged him to proceed what he was doing. He bent down and kissed her. Shikamaru's tongue went deep into her mouth, wiggling around as it did so. Temari moaned. It felt as if she was being swallowed, as if she was on fire. Before she knew it, her back was rested on the ground with Shikamaru on top of her, kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her petite body writhed under Shikamaru's muscular one. The strategist's hands rested on either side of the blonde's head, holding him in place as he ravaged her with his idyllic kisses.

"Mmmm…!" she moaned once more as his tongue wrested with hers in a fight for dominance.

Shikamaru did a sexy grunt. It was a tongue wrestle that _he_ would eventually win.

Her stomach swirled with heat and her heart was filled with complete bliss. She tried to gasp for wanted air, but Shikamaru took the chances to fill her mouth with his tongue and mouth. Oh, how she wanted to breathe! The strategist smirked as his lips were pressed against soft pink ones. Having the chance, Temari took a small, hasty gasp of air before rough, soft lips violently crashed on hers again. With that, they continued their make out session. Shikamaru loved hearing her heavy breathing. He also loved the way she moaned when he ravaged her with the dominance of their tongues. With an urge that stirred inside of him, he brought his hands downward. The shinobi distracted her with his passionate kisses so he would proficiently slither his hands down. Unknown to Temari, his hands slid on the soil, past Temari's head, then shoulder, and stopped to the sides of her chest. Surreptitiously, he brought his hands over the blonde's clothed chest, each hand hovering over both large breasts.

The strategist widened his eyes. Her massive mounds were soft and squishy like a damp sponge. Even though the body part was very immense, probably a C size, it was a tiny bit big for his large, rough hands. Besides that, it felt warm and good underneath his palms. Temari felt his hands on her breasts, as Shikamaru, still kissing Temari, gently squeezed her large mounds as he did so. Temari shot open her emerald eyes. A deep, pleasurable sensation spewed throughout the blonde's body. She slightly disconnected the kiss from the strategist.

"Ahhh…" she faintly moaned.

Her head tossed from one side to the next. The blonde was still had her arms around the shinobi. Her eyes were shut from pleasure, and Temari's mouth was heavily gasping for air as her cheeks were tainted red. The young ninja's ears somewhat perked up to her response. While smirking, he squeezed her breasts a little harder. His thumb was fondling with her clothed covered nipples.

"Oooooh…!"

She weakly arched her back and clawed her hands on the loam. Her emerald orbs rolled back in pleasure. She was heavily gasping for nonexistent air as her body writhed in pleasure. Shikamaru's smirk grew wider as his coffee orbs showed amusement and satisfaction. Before Temari knew it, Shikamaru claimed her lips with his once again. He grunted hungrily. This time, he didn't stay in one place. His kisses traveled down her chin. With one suck, his kisses went downward. The strategist did this as he fondled with her corpulent breasts. Then, he started to kiss and suck on her neck, his fingers, never neglecting her large, perky mounds. Temari once again moaned. Her hands were suddenly brought up to his dark colored locks, pleasurably running her slender fingers through his short tresses.

"Ahhh!"

There it was again. Oh, how he loved hearing her moan out of ecstasy. He hastily sucked on her pulse. Then he roughly sucked on other parts of her neck, making wild, reddish marks. He roughly squeezed her mounds once again and was rewarded with another moan. Shikamaru couldn't help but growl out of satisfaction. She moaned again. This time, it wasn't in incoherent words.

"Shikamaru…!"

The way how his name rolled off her sweet tongue perked up his ears. He immediately stopped what he was doing. Lifting his head, he looked at the gasping blonde underneath him. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her soft dirty-blonde hair was spread out on the dirt. Her breathing was still heavy, but it lightened down just a little. Her expression was flabbergasted, with a large, apparent blush on her face. Everything about her was perfect.

He looked down at her with his deep, clouded chocolate eyes. She stared back at him with her half lidded emerald jewels. She slid her hands down from his hair to his cheeks. Then, in a heated moment, she crashed her lips on rough ones. They once again wrestled in dominance with their tongues. Temari groaned deep within her throat as she felt Shikamaru's hands teasing her breasts once again. His hand slickly slid down lower, past her abdomen, past her belly button. He reached a certain destination that held womanly treasures. The kiss was still connected between the two as Shikamaru started to caress her porcelain-colored, long legs by rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

It created an eccentric and remarkable sensation to Temari. She watched what he was doing to her helpless body. He traced his hand to her inner thighs. Temari could see everything that he was doing.

He traced upward towards her underwear. He smirked and put his whole palm against her covered vagina and grasped it firmly. Temari whimpered at the feeling.

"Uhn…" was a groan from her throat.

Shikamaru smirked. This time, his fingers traced circle like patterns on her womanhood. His hand traveled further up to the top of the underwear edges and he pulled it down to Temari's knees. His hand traced her top inner thighs, all the way to her cunt. When her womanhood was fully exposed to the chilling air, the blonde shivered at the sudden cool contact. One of his index fingers traced the opening of her vagina. Temari gasped. Shikamaru smirked. He slowly inserted his index finger inside her slit. She gasped at the feeling that vibed through her body. Shikamaru slightly chuckled. He gently jabbed the whole finger in her slit. When he did that, Temari shut her eyes tight, did a small shriek, and left her mouth partially open.

"Ahh…!"

It felt good as always but she didn't want any more of his torture. She wanted him to take her now.

"Ah…! Don't! Stop!" she begged.

She opened her orbs and looked at Shikamaru's face; he stared at her with a lusty and heated gaze. He licked his lips as he memorized how she reacted to the sensation. Even though she knew that Shikamaru was just beginning with his torture, her face was tinted pink and she was sweating a little. His face inched closer to hers and he kissed her harshly on the lips. He unhurriedly pulled his finger halfway out of her vaginal hole. The sensation vibed through her again. Temari groaned deep within her throat. Her legs slightly quivered. Instantly, he rammed his finger inside her again. Temari disconnected the kiss and groaned.

"Ahhh!"

Since her mouth was wide open, Shikamaru decided to use that as an advantage. He kissed her again; his tongue wresting hers in an intense game. As that was happening, he fingered her slit, in a pattern-like manner. In, out, in, out. She moaned from her throat and wiggled a little to make things interesting. He inserted his middle finger and rammed gently inside her vagina. She screamed his name as she came.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru smirked. Temari's face was tinted red and she shut her eyes. He slid his cum-coated fingers out of her and brought it to his mouth. She opened her eyes to see him sucking his fingers.

She blushed an even darker shade of red and rolled them over, ogling his rippling stomach muscles, lean and toned, looking up and down his naked chest, letting him know she was admiring it. Shikamaru saw the hungry look in her eyes as she gazed at his body, and the lustful way she ran her tongue over her lips as her eyes made contact with his, and felt a tightness run down his stomach. Before it could reach any lower Temari had removed his shorts.

"Stop," he put his hand up, and she stopped, looking at him flustered.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"I need to help you get that off," he said, pointing to her olive bra.

She reached back and unclasped it. He smirked. He raised his torso from the floor and brought her breast to his mouth. He licked around her areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing her to inhale deeply at his touch. He lightly nibbled on her pert nipple causing her to gasp.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered into her breast as she moaned his name.

"Shikamaru….ah…"

Hearing her moan his name like that sent shivers down his spine, as usual. Her hands stoked his hair and pulled his face back to her breasts where he continued to draw them into his mouth. He suddenly rolled them, putting Temari on her back with him on top of her. He held his upper body above her on his arms like he was doing a push up and Temari spread her legs to allow him entrance.

Shikamaru pushed his entire length into her, making her body shake. She didn't feel much pain though, just a burning feeling flowing through her entire body. He was so big, filling her entirely, or maybe she was just small. Either way, she could practically _taste_ him inside her, almost as if she was eating him. Temari couldn't stop herself from biting and licking her lips. Shikamaru's lips twitched up in a small smile before he pulled out and pushed back in, making Temari's body jump back a few millimeters.

She locked her ankles behind him, keeping him from pulling away from her, now that she had him inside her, she didn't want to let him go. He looked at her face expecting to see her olive green eyes to be looking up at him, but instead he saw her looking down; watching every thrust as he moved in and out of her hot velvet sheath. Temari felt Shikamaru's gaze on her face, looked up into his eyes and smirked, then looked back to his thrusting cock. She thrust her hips to meet his and writhed beneath him. Now he felt his eyes drawn to the same place as hers, and he watched as he slammed himself into her, three times, five times, eight, he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft as her orgasm took her, and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside of her.

Shikamaru stayed there, above her, panting and grinning, he bent down and kissed her, long and hard. Temari looked up at him and smiled shyly, looking more like an angel than the naughty sex kitten that had just screwed him senseless, and Shikamaru couldn't stop staring at her.

She got her clothes and put it back on much to his disappointment. She handed him his boxers which he pulled on quickly. Then she led him to a hidden cave where there was just enough space for them to both squeeze in. They cuddled and was soon unconscious.

Ino and Kiba remained in the lake with Akamaru. As soon as they were left alone, Kiba spun Ino around to straddle him in the water.

"You owe me a kiss," he announced.

She reached out to bring him in for a strong, long awaited kiss. There was no need to deny it any longer. This was what she had wanted all along. Kiba was literally speechless; he too had wanted this for so long.

They intertwined their tongues, seeking to move in deeper and deeper. Kiba pulled her in close, her already thin frame feeling light and buoyant in the water.

Soon she was sitting in his lap beneath the water, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He felt the rough lace of her bra scratching against his chest accompanied by two hardened nipples, which were not a result of the cold water.

Shifting in closer still, she discovered the hard bulge of his excitement. He groaned at the contact, leaving her mouth to flutter kisses down her neck, nibbling gently with his fangs.

Despite the heat spreading through her body from her racing heart, she was shivering as waves of pleasure tingled down her spine. Kiba's little kisses were amazing! How could she have resisted him all this time?

Ino pushed him back abruptly. "Shit. What are we doing here? Can we not go somewhere a bit more private? Anyone can walk in on us anytime."

"Who cares?" Kiba answered, returning to nuzzle into her neck.

"No, Kiba, really, I think Kakashi and Sakura'll be returning any minute now and if they find us like this…"

"Like if they weren't doing the same thing."

"Well we should still be kinda careful. Anyone could just walk by here."

He ignored her and continued his kisses down her neck. She forgot her concern of being caught as he rubbed his cock on her cunt. She moaned softly and he smirked.

"Do you want me?" he whispered in her breast as she arched her back weakly.

"Uhhhhh. Yes!!! Mmmm." she managed as he sucked on her wet, clothed breast.

His bulge was still rubbing against her vagina and warmth spread through her entire form. She whimpered loudly as the coldness from the water made contact with the warmest part of her body. Her hands slithered down the front of his chest, past his stomach and into his black swim trunks.

He growled sexily as she teasingly ran her fingers over his dick. He fingered her through her panty.

"Stop teasing!" she moaned seductively.

He grinned, moved her underwear to the side, pulled down his boxers and roughly thrust into her as she screamed out at the intrusion. After giving her a few seconds to adjust, he began thrusting into her.

"Thank you." she whimpered- she had always dreamed of losing her virginity in water.

He grunted and reached down to her nub of nerves, knowing that it would send her over the edge. He was already nearing is completion because he was living out one of his fantasies and because of her tightness.

With a scream of his name she came, pulling him over the edge with her.

"Ino…" he whispered tenderly, "I love you."

"I know…I love you too."

"I know but now it's time I put on my clothes-Kakashi and Sakura'll be back in a while."

With that, he kissed her and swam underwater to find his boxers.

When he emerged from the water, she replied, "You stole my line."

"I know honey, I can take whatever I want from you-you're all mine."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't you know our parents arranged a marriage for us since we were kids?"

"No way!"

"Ya. Let's go see if Kankuro and Tenten're done in there. I don't want you to catch a cold."

The End… Read and Review. Hope ya like it!


End file.
